Telescope
A telescope was an optical device consisting of variable combinations of lenses and mirrors that focused light, allowing for viewing of distant objects. They were widely used in the fields of astronomy and surveying. Early Human configurations of the telescope were constructed by Galileo Galilei. Later, the Nicholas U. Mayall Telescope also featured in Human history. Zefram Cochrane used a Meade telescope to view the in orbit around Earth in 2063. ( ) }} Charles Tucker III once viewed a stellar nursery through a telescope located just outside of Anchorage. ( ) In 2152, when Jonathan Archer spent his shore leave on Risa, he had a date with Keyla on the balcony of his apartment. There, he had a telescope and viewed through it until he finally directed Keyla to Earth's sun, which was about ninety light years away. ( ) }} In 2154, the Syrrannites used telescopes to discover three Vulcan cruisers over the Forge, ready to attack their compound in the T'Karath Sanctuary. ( ) Captain Philippa Georgiou of the kept a telescope, which had been in her family for centuries, in her ready room. In 2256, Commander Michael Burnham used it to obtain a closer view of a mysterious object that was obscured to sensors by a scattering field. ( ) After her death, Georgiou bequeathed the telescope to Burnham as part of her last will and testament. ( ) Burnham later gave the telescope to Saru, who kept it in his quarters. ( ) The second setting of the slaver weapon was a small telescope not unlike the ones possessed by the Kzinti and the Federation. ( ) The Federation deployed subspace telescopes in remote regions of space, such as the Argus Array. ( ) Kamin built a telescope on Kataan that he and his daughter Meribor used often. ( ) Henry Starling kept a telescope in his office at the Chronowerx Industries tower. ( ) Rain Robinson once confessed to Tom Paris that she had become an astronomer because of her brother, who "had a telescope, a little refractor. You could barely see in the tree house next door actually, but it was enough to see the rings of Saturn." All she had ever wanted since had been to "reach up and touch them." ( ) In 2376, the starship was spotted by an observatory while trapped in orbit of a planet experiencing the effects of differential space-time. ( ) When Icheb decided to leave Voyager to be with his parents, Seven of Nine gave him a crate which included PADDs containing on a variety of subjects that will allow him to continue his studies and a high-resolution telescope as a good-bye gift. ( ) , Carl Jaeger hypothesized that Trelane's drawing room, on Gothos, may have been based on observations of Earth using telescopes if they were powerful enough to view what was happening on the planet. This scripted line of dialogue was ultimately altered to refer to a theoretical viewing scope instead, though.|In the writers' second draft script of , Charles Tucker II was established as having repeatedly taken his son Trip up to the mountains with a telescope, whenever a comet passed by.|In the first draft script of (which had the working title "Equilibrium"), Jonathan Archer mentioned having had a "backyard telescope" in his youth, which he had used to view the Arachnid Nebula.}} See also * Lens * Microscope * Scope * Theodolite External link * de:Teleskop Category:Tools